Beneath the Egyptian Moon
by sallymae28
Summary: Bill Weasley, master curse breaker extraordinaire, transers to Egypt to help Kyrstina Godfrey, possibly the most stubborn woman on earth break through a difficult artifact. Both stubborn, both hard headed, and most importantly both part werewolf. Will they be able to work together or will their inner wolves push them apart...or maybe together. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cursed Door**

 **A/n: My newest story:) I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own anything but my original characters!**

"I don't need any damn help!" I yelled at one of the goblins who had gotten used to my temper over the years."I can do it myself, you just gotta give me a little more time!"

"Miss Godfrey, you've had plenty of time to try to figure it out yourself and you've made no progress!"

"I have too! I broke through the first four layers!"

"But you haven't made any progress since then, and that was two weeks ago. The Gringotts branch in England has someone willing to transfer here. He'll be here at the end of the week. In the mean time, I suggest you take the week off. Yes, that means no research!"

"But you know..." He raised his hand and told me to shut up.

"You will be fine. Surely there are other ways to distract yourself."

"The only way I know of is to get shit faced and stay that way."

"If you must, but I suggest you stay around camp. I doubt Mr. William, Miss Austin, or Miss Albert would enjoy bailing you out of jail...again."

"You act like I'm the only one who gets in trouble!"

"Just take the week off, Miss Godfrey."

"Fine," I said before stomping away to my tent. I spent the rest of the week drowning away my boredom in fire whiskey in apprehension of the upcoming full moon. I was bitchier than usual to everyone, pushing everyone away even my closet thing to a friend I had at camp- Skylar Austin.

"Just, get out of my way, Skylar! Put my god damn bottle down and get the fuck away from me!"

"Is this your werewolf complex telling you to push everyone away?" She said, holding a full bottle of Ogden's Finest out of my reach and threatening to throw it to the floor.

"No, it's you annoying the hell out of me."

"Krystina, it's okay, you know. I'm not afraid of you."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Skylar! You don't know what the fuck happens to me, you don't know what the fuck I turn into! Don't pretend you know everything, believe it or not YOU DON'T! You're a SHIT curse breaker, a gossip, and way too FUCKING NOSEY! Keep that nose out of my business and go away!"

"You've been drinking too much!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? My mother?"  
"Well, someone has got to care about you since you don't seem to give a shit about yourself!"  
"Sod off, Skylar. Give me my god damn bottle and get out of my sight!"

"Krystina, this isn't healthy behavior! Isn't it even more dangerous for you to drink when...you know?"

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. I'll give you two choices, Skylar. One: you give me my bottle and walk away unharmed or two: I beat you into a bloody pulp and take my bottle back," I said quietly and calmly even while I was swaying on my feet, struggling to stay standing.

"I think I'll just take this with me." Skylar easily walked around my drunk ass and out of my tent.

"BITCH!" I yelled before I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Fuck." I would be sober by the time it'd hit. I went back into my tent and got ready for the night's events putting my blanket and pillow on the ground. I took off my shoes and put on loose clothes then sat on the ground waiting.

"Look, I'm sorry," I heard Skylar said. "I know I was being presumptuous. You've been dealing with this a lot longer than I've even knew such a condition existed." Instead of replying, I screamed as the transformations started.

"Krys...Krystina?" she stammered as my back began to arch unnaturally before popping right back into place.

"Go..away..." I said quietly before the process repeated itself. She hightailed it out of there, probably to go get a healer. I laid down and curled up into a little ball as my back changed back and forth repeatedly then sobbed louder than usual and even started howling as my knees started transforming as well.

 _Just let me take control, Krystina. Let me take control and it won't hurt anymore!_

"No! I will not let you run my life!"

 _I am your life, Krystina. Give. In._

"NO!" As I rejected my little inner wolf's order, my left knee buckled backwards. I heard Lena Garey, our healer, walk to my tent. Knowing she couldn't do anything, she silenced and warded my tent. My inner wolf and I argued back and forth for the rest of the night, each time I fought back, the worse my 'transformations' would be.

When the sun rose, Lena walked in, explained why she was able to walk in, and handed me the usual pain potions I got the day after.

"Thanks, Lena," I said, my voice hoarse after a night of screaming.

"Why don't you do anything about it?" She asked me.

"About what?"

"Your transformations. There's got to be something you can do."

"Well, to stop them completely I'd have to let my inner wolf take control which wouldn't be good for anyone. I've tried being sedated, but the wolf broke through that. I haven't found anything that works, but if you figure something out, let me know."

"Get some rest, Krystina. Be ready for gossip and the pity in peoples' eyes. Skylar saw everything." I nodded and passed out almost immediately.

I woke up a few hours later and discovered Skylar waiting outside my tent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Does that happen every full moon? Why didn't you tell someone? There's gotta be something to do about it! I've never seen anyone in so much pain and the way your body was shifting..." she said as a chill went down her spine.

"Yes, it happens every full moon. People do know-the people who need to know. I don't like being the center of attention and I sure as hell don't want or need the pity. Please tell me you didn't go around telling people," I said as I stared her down.

"I may have mentioned it to Kolleen."

"Great so now everyone knows what a fucking freak I am. Thanks for that."

"Well, to be honest, we all knew you're a freak anyway. Now we just know to what extent."

"What a great friend you are!" I said sarcastically. "Mind your own business for once, yeah?" I said before walking away. Technically I wasn't allowed to work yet, so I just walked back to my tent to avoid the pitying looks I already saw on peoples' faces.

At the end of the week, our transfer arrived. I was called to the main tent and introduced to a tall man with shoulder length red-hair and a dragon tooth earring. I rolled my eyes, knowing who this was.

"Kyrstina Godfrey, this is.."

"Bill Weasley," I said, interrupting him.

"Oh, so you know my name, huh?"

"Kolleen Hawkins won't shut up about the last time you were here."

 _I like him...he's part wolf too, you know._

I had to fight not to start talking to the idiot in my head. I clenched my fists as the Goblin (I never bothered to learn his name) explained my condition.

"I am required, by law, to inform you that Miss Godfrey is half werewolf."

"So am I, so no problem," Bill said, grinning at me. I glared at him as I walked away, leading him to the work site.

"Before you get all cocky, I just want to let you know I do NOT need you here. I do NOT need your help, and I do not WANT your help. Just stay the fuck out of my way. Go spend some quality time with Kolleen. She's not doing anything useful."

He laughed before going over my research.

 _He's an alpha male...you need one..._

"I DO NOT!" I randomly yelled. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Are you yelling at me or the little wolf in your head?"

"I call her Bitcherella." He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to the papers and books spread out on the table.

"Has anyone tried to actually translate the hieroglyphics?" He asked.

"No one here knows how."

"Not even you?"

"Nope."

"So you work in Egypt as a curse breaker and can't translate hieroglyphics?"

"Okay, okay, I can translate _some_ , it's just harder than hell for me. I can't focus long enough." I sighed, not liking having to admit a weakness.

 _Maybe he'll teach you...spend some quality time with him...we'll both enjoy it..._

"Shut up," I mumbled to myself. "I do not...shut up...leave me alone...I have work to do!"

"I take it that's why you can't focus?"  
"Knock it off, Weasley. You don't hear me asking for your life history."

"I need to know this shit if I'm going to be working with you, damn it! I don't want to be in there with someone completely unstable!"

"I'm fine, okay! It was just a rough one for me, okay!? Normally I'm fine!"

"Obviously not since they had to bring me in to help!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN HELP!"

"YES YOU DO! IN ORDER TO FIGURE THIS OUT WE NEED TO TRANSLATE WHAT'S ON THE DOOR!"

"I KNOW! I'M WORKING ON IT! I'VE BEEN TRYING!"

"Well, I'm in charge now. You're obviously completely incompetent."

"No, you are NOT going to take over my project!"

"Yes I am! Nothing you've been doing has been working, it's time to let someone who's good at their job do it!"

"Haven't done anything? I broke through four layers of curses! And where the fuck do you get off telling me that I'm not good at my job? You don't even KNOW me!"

 _He's a good match for you, he doesn't back down when you throw a temper tantrum!_

"Fucking wolf, I am NOT throwing a god damn temper tantrum!" Bill grinned at me, not helping my frustration.

"How long have you been part werewolf?"

"A long time."

"How long?"

"22 years. You?"

"Three. That long and you still don't have 'Bitcherella' under control?"

"I normally do. You're just pissing me off."

"From what I've heard, you're always pissed off."

"I'm not always pissed off, just irritated that everyone I work with is an idiot. Can we just drop the issue please?"

"Fine. I'm going to go translate the door."

"I'm coming along."

"I don't need you in there distracting me. You're staying here."

"Like fuck I am!"

An hour later, we walked out of the pyramid and back to the work table.

"You're lucky you didn't end up getting killed!" He said as he set down the piece of parchment with the translation written on.

"Fuck off."

With the door translated, we were able to get through wards layer by layer without anyone getting hurt. The combinations of the spells used was ridiculously dangerous. By the time the door was able to be opened it was the week of the full moon. With no major projects to work on, it seemed like I would be drinking the week away again. Skylar thought differently, determined I would be able to figure out something better to do.

"Look, Skylar, I know you're trying to help, but I've been dealing with this since I was 6, okay? I know how to deal with this and you trying to change things up right now is one of the worst things you could probably do right now!"

"I was only going to say we could go out tonight. Cole, Lena, Kolleen, and a couple of the other girls have been dying to go out. I'm sure no one would mind if you came along."

"Right, because everyone wants to party with a half werewolf the week of the full moon." I rolled my eyes. "No thanks, I'll pass. You go party with your friends and I'll stay here and drink."

 _Make her go away! You should go find Bill he could entertain us. I wonder what he looks like naked. You've been thinking about it too, I know so._

"SHUT UP! You can hear what I'm saying so you damn well know I'm trying to get her to go away and I do NOT want to go find Bill!"

"Wolfie taking control?"

 _Don't let her call me that!_

"No. Now go away!" Bill walked over to us grabbing my shoulders lightly as he stood behind me.

"Leaving her alone this close to the full moon is probably your best bet. After all, we've all been working hard and we're all exhausted. It's harder to keep the wolf at bay when exhausted and you annoying her isn't making it easy on her." Skylar walked away and I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go get shit faced and pass out," I said as I removed his hands and headed back to the tent I called home.

 _See, he even comes to your rescue! He's a good match!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at Bitcherella.

"I'll join you."

"NO! You...you stay away from me! She won't shut up when you're around!" I couldn't keep my mouth shut, apparently.

"Why's that?"

"Just...just go away."

We avoided each other like the plague, me keeping myself as drunk as possible and him sleeping with half the women in camp, until the full moon where I found myself in my usual position of crying, screaming, and howling while my body transitioned from human to wolf and back again.

 _You know you can make this stop, Krystina..._

"You know I won't do that," I said quietly before my jaw extended and went back again. I started crying again. I heard the flap of my tent open and close as someone walked in.

"What...what do you want?"

"I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Do I look okay?" I said before my back arched in an unnatural way. I was shocked when he sat on the ground next to me, pulled me over to use his lap as a pillow and played with my hair after releasing it from the hair tie that kept it in a loose bun at the top of my head. I closed my eyes and smiled, not bothering to hide it. Whatever he was doing, it was calming me down. The transformations were slowing down and less painful. Screams turned to quiet sobs which turned into silence.

"What did you do?" I said as he continued playing with my hair.

"Just wanted to help. I didn't know if it would work...it always used to calm me down..."

"...Thanks...I guess."

"I should probably go now..."

"Stay," I said too quickly. "Please."

"Can we at least get in bed? There's no way I'm staying on the floor." I nodded and moved, letting him stand up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was weak, shaky, and in a lot of pain.

 _See...he can take care of you..._

I didn't bother to argue. What was the point? He set me on the bed then retrieved the blankets and pillows from the floor before taking off his boots and shirt. He covered me with the blanket and put the pillow under my head before sliding in next to me. I turned away from him and was shocked to feel him throw an arm over me and pull me to his chest after lifting the back of my shirt up.

"Thought the body heat might help," he explained. I nodded and closed my eyes as the sun came up.

 _He feels good, doesn't he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: No, I am NOT Crazy I just have a Little Invisible Wolf Whispering things in my Ear**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this, especially those who reviewed! Just to let you know, this story is AU so things are going to be different from the books such as peoples' ages and what not. I warned you, so no flaming me about it.**

 **Don't Own Anything!**

For the first time in twenty two years, I didn't need a pain potion the morning after the full moon, but I couldn't remember why. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and stretched when I noticed an arm over my waist, breathing behind me, and my back was oddly warm. I sniffed the air.

 _Bill stayed allll night. Did you get a chance to see him shirtless? Delicious._

"Shut up," I mumbled to myself as I struggled between deciding if I should just going back to sleep and kicking him out of the tent.

"Good morning," I heard the red head say.

"Go away."

"That's not what you were saying last night," he said chuckling.

"Bill, how about you don't try to turn this into something it's not. Get the fuck out of my tent." I rolled over, pushing him off the edge of the small bed.

"I was just kidding, Krystina. No need to get so bitchy."

"Fuck off, Weasley."

 _Why did you let him leave? I don't know why you're fighting this so hard._

"Shut up," I mumbled to Bitcherella.

He grabbed his stuff off the floor and strode out of the tent looking like the cat that got the canary. I didn't know what the hell he was so happy about, but it was pissing me off. I rolled back over to try to get some sleep when Kolleen burst in.

"I didn't know you had a thing going on with Bill! I mean, yeah there was a rumor you guys were fucking, but I didn't think it was true! How was he? Oh my god, I just saw him walk out of here shirtless, ugh fucking gorgeous. I am SOOOO jealous!"

"There is nothing going on with me and Weasley. He stayed the night with me because of the full moon. Nothing happened, there was no fucking, no one was naked. Now get out of my tent and mind your own business."

A few weeks later, Bill and I ended up getting raises due to our "speedy, effective, impressive skills" as curse breakers which translated into 'you finished all the difficult cursed artifacts before the other members of the team broke through a handful of less complex cursed items.' We were given two weeks vacation, but of course the last week just _had_ to be the week of the full moon. Bill and I went out to celebrate which ended up with the two of us hung over and me braving the sunlight to get some hangover potions while Bill puked his guts out.

"Here," I said I leaned on the sink beside him.

"What is it?"

"Hangover potion."

"You sure it's not poison?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just drink the damn thing." He nodded and reached for it, but ended up puking first. I grabbed his hair to keep it out of the mess.

"Thanks," he said as he wiped his mouth on a wash cloth that was on the sink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just take the damn thing so I can get out of here."

An hour of him puking, me holding his hair back, and his moans of 'I'm never drinking again' later, I was finally able to head back to my tent.

"So the two of you spent _another_ night together, eh?" Cole said from behind me. I turned to face him.

"I fail to see why any of this is your business, Cole. We were done a long time ago."

"He's no good for you, Krys. He's a monster! You deserve so much better than what he can give you! Do you really want to keep doing the Walk of Shame the next morning forever? I miss you, Krys...I _love_ you. I don't want to see you go through that humiliation."

"Okay, first off, there is nothing going on between Weasley and I. We went out drinking to celebrate, came back here and passed out. I've been spending the last hour making sure he doesn't drown in his own vomit. This is not a 'walk of shame.' Leave me alone, Cole. And don't call me Krys." I glared at him as I turned around and headed back to my tent. "Don't you dare follow me."

Unfortunately, he did. As soon as he stepped foot in my tent, I punched him in face. I ended up with a sore hand, and he ended up with a black eye.

"I told you to leave me alone, Cole."

I went into the sad excuse of a bathroom I had and took a quick shower. When I came out, Bill was sitting on my bed.

"What do you want, Bill?" I said as I put my shirt on.

"I heard you and Williams talking. What the hell was that all about?"

"He and I had a fling awhile back. He thought it was more than what it was and had a shit fit when I broke whatever it was we had off. For some odd reason, he still thinks he has some sort of claim on me and can tell me who or who not I can date, sleep with, hang out with, etc, when it comes to members of the opposite sex. He's a jealous prick."

"What are you doing for your vacation he said as he laid back on my bed like he owned the damn place.

"Get off my bed."

"No."

 _Let him stay there...but tell him to take his shirt off first...or maybe just get him naked._

"God damn it, you stupid wolf, shut up!" Bill chuckled.

"I take it she likes me where I am."

"What are you doing for your vacation?"

"I figured I'd go back to England for a few days to see the family. What about you?"

"I don't know. Probably just stick around here."

"You're going to spend your vacation surrounded by people who annoy the hell out of you when you could, I don't know, go visit family of your own."

"Valid point. I don't know. I might go to Romania and visit a couple friends. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"You know people in Romania?"

"Yeah. My original plan was to be a dragon tamer, but I ended being a curse breaker."

"I wouldn't happen to know these people, would you?"

"I'm assuming you know your own brother and sister in law."

"Bad news, but we're kind of having a mini-family reunion, so that's not going to work. Would you want to be around all those kids anyway?"

"It's adults I don't like, not kids. Ever wonder who Melissa and Andrea's godmother is?"

"You?"

"Yeah. I was there the day Ethan was born, too."

"How did I not know about this?"

"You were to busy with that French bitch, from what I heard."

"Why don't you just come with me, then? You'll get to see Anna, Charlie, and the kids."

"I suppose I could do that. I don't know about you, but I'll definitely be back here before the full moon."

"Don't worry, me too. Well, pack a bag and let's get going. Might want to brace yourself, Mum's going to assume you're my girlfriend. Just...just be nice to her, okay?"

"I've met Molly before, Bill." I rolled my eyes. "Just because _you_ missed the birth of one of your nephews didn't mean that Molly was going to miss the birth of one of her grand kids."

"Do you know EVERYONE in my family?" He asked, seriously shocked that I knew anyone he was related to.

"No. Just Charlie, Anna, their kids, and Molly."

"Pack up some stuff then, we can head out later."

A couple hours later, I found myself surrounded by a small army of gingers who were extremely happy to see me.

"Aunt Krystina!" Ethan, Melissa and Andrea screamed as they ran over to me as soon as I had stepped out of the fireplace.

"HI!" I said, just as excited as the kids. They ran over to me and hugged me before I was tackled by the rest of Anna's brood.

"Krystina!" Anna said as she walked over to the group of us to find out what the commotion was.

"Anna!"

The Weasley Brood, as I called them, let me stand to say hello to their mother. For a long while I actually had fun catching up with old friends while meeting others. I thought there was actually going to be a possibility of having a good time until Fleur Delacour showed up. She glared at me, then walked over to Bill.

"Oh, Bill, I am so sorry about what I said to you. I was wrong, I know it. I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Bill! I love you!"

"Bill, if you believe that for one second, you're an idiot," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" French Whore asked me.

"I'm here to visit friends, what are you doing here?"

"Molly invited me."

"Riddle me this, why is it that you want Bill back?"

"Because I love him and I was wrong to leave him for such a foolish reason!"

"Why was that?"

"Because scars are ugly, and he has them on his face. It bothers me greatly, but I love him so I'm willing to look past that," she said.

"God, you're bad at lying. By look past it you mean do it doggy style so you don't have to look at him, end up pregnant so he won't leave you while worrying that your child will end up with the same curse Bill has."

"That's not it at all,"she said after pausing for a minute. "I love Bill, I now see how beautiful his scars can be. Unlike _yours_. Ugh, you are hideous."  
"Oh fuck off. Stupid bitch."

"Do not speak to me like that!"

"I will speak to you however I please, you French Whore!"

"I am not a whore!"

"No, that's right. Whore's get paid. You're just a slut then."

"I am nothing of the sort!"

"You're begging your ex boyfriend to take you back even though you think he's ugly. I'm assuming you know he got a raise."

"Yes...I knew. I am not...how do the Americans put it...a gold digger! I know that it was you are thinking!" She turned away from me again.

"Please, Bill. Do not believe any of the things this monster is saying. She is only jealous!"

 _Stake your claim. He's yours, don't let that French Whore take him from you!_

I walked over to Bill and kissed him hard on the lips.

"If you have half a brain, I suggest you use it before you make a stupid decision." I flooed back to camp immediately. Bitcherella was pissed that I left right away instead of killing Fleur.

 _You should have killed her! He is yours! How dare you leave! Fight for him!_

 _"_ I am NOT going to kill her, he is NOT mine, I will leave whenever I please and why on earth would I fight for him? Because the little voice in my head says so? No thank you."

 _You know you want him. You know he's your alpha male._

"That's not the point! God, just leave me alone! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled as I grabbed the sides of my head. Arguments like this happened frequently. People gave me weird looks as I waked through camp talking to myself. Kolleen actually had Lena come check on me. I couldn't take it anymore, all the looks, the stares, so finally, I grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey out of my stash and started drinking. I stayed drunk until the night of the full moon, though I wished I could get drunk enough to sleep through it.

Bill didn't come back until the full moon and the first thing he did was confront me. I could smell her on him as soon as he walked into my room.

"You smell like a French whore. Get out of my tent."

"What was that kiss about?"

"Nothing. You smell like a French whore, get out of my tent."

"Tell me why you kissed me."

"Go take a shower first. You smell like a French whore, get out of my tent."

A half hour later, Bill walked into my tent, his hair still wet.

"What was the kiss about? Was it your inner wolf? Was Bitcherella telling you to kiss me?" He chuckled. I didn't say anything. "Bitcherella is fucking stupid. Why the hell would I want you? I can have any woman I want, why the hell would I want _you_? A scarred up, bitchy, sorry excuse for a woman? If _you_ believe your little wolf, you're just as stupid. Maybe you should just get back with Cole." He laughed loudly, even as he walked out of my tent.

I had to admit hearing that hurt like hell. Like I had just been stabbed in the heart. Bitcherella was pissed that he had said something so horrible and when Bitcherella is pissed, my full moon would be hell. As soon as the sun went down, my body started convulsing as the transformations started. I thought it as just going to be my back as normal but this time...this time they were full body transformations that went back and forth faster than usual. I had never been in so much pain. I screamed and screamed and screamed, not caring if my silencing charm wasn't working. It didn't take long before I had lost my voice. I heard someone come in before Bitcherella took over for a minute.

"Go away, Bill," she said. "You are the reason for this, go away, Bill. I can still smell that French Whore."

"Stop calling my girlfriend that!"

"Oh, so you did get together with the French Whore! Oh, Krystina will be so happy when I tell her in the morning...if she makes it."

"What do you mean, _if_?"

"All of this shifting isn't being very nice to her heart. It might give out by the morning."

"Then stop putting her through this!"

"Not until she gives in and lets me take over completely. With as much pain as she's in, I doubt it'll take long. Now, go away, Bill. I can't stand the smell of your French whore." I vaguely heard Bill leave before I passed out from the pain.

The next morning, Bill showed up bright and early to check on me. He picked me up off the floor and set me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"No," I said quietly. "Please tell me you have a pain potion with you..."

"I do." He handed it to me and I downed it quickly. "Do you remember the conversation we had last night?"

"You weren't talking to me, you were talking to Bitcherella. All she told me was that you and Fleur got together. Other than that, all I remember is pain. It hurt so fucking bad...I still hurt so bad." I burst into tears as I tried to move, it seemed like one pain potion wasn't going to cut it for me.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"Go away, Bill. You smell like your French whore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The French Whore and the Taming of the Curse Breaker**

 **A/N: Don't own anything**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and a special thanks to BlackMidnight13 for being my sound board.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

The two of us avoided each other like the plague, well more like _I_ avoided _him_ like the plague. He had tried to apologize for what he had said to me, he was way out of line and shouldn't have said it. Though he had suggested it, and actually meant it, I still did not get back together with Cole. He was far too annoying that and Bitcherella threw a fit if I even went near him. He wasn't worth the headaches.

I did, however, notice something different when he got back from his vacation. He was asked to visit a museum somewhere else and work on the cursed items there. Many of them were pretty nasty and weren't able to be taken out of the containers they were shipped in. He declined, saying it was a little too dangerous for his taste. All of us were shocked at that, the Bill we knew would have jumped on that like a puppy with a new toy! Instead he volunteered me which suited me just fine.

 _You should have stayed at camp with him. You need to get him back from the French Whore. I don't know why you're fighting me!_

"Shut up, I'm working!" I whispered as I ran diagnostics on a large display of a human skeleton. It was definitely a nasty one- if I were to handle it wrong I would be turned inside out.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," I muttered as I carefully stepped around it to see what was next. I spent the rest of the day wishing I had someone else helping me. If I had to do all of this myself it would take months. There were a lot of curses that I had never encountered and had never even heard of. It would take some research. I sighed as I let my supervisor know I was heading back to camp and would start on the curses the next day.

I sighed as I arrived at the apparation point in camp and headed back to my tent. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. All I wanted to do was sleep, sleep sounded amazing.

"How was your day?" Cole asked as he walked over to me. I sighed.

"Exhausting."

"That bad, huh?"

"The first thing I checked has a curse that could turn me inside out if I do even one tiny thing wrong."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, most of them are nasty like that."

"Need help with it? I'll go with you tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not saying you're stupid, it's just that a lot of these curses are way above your skill level. Night, Cole. I'm going to bed." I walked into my tent, leaving him outside while I took a shower and changed into pajamas.

 _You need to get Bill back. If you can't do it with your personality...you could just kill Fleur. Yeah, let's do that. Let's kill the French Whore._

"No, I am not killing anyone," I said, turning back the blankets on my bed.

Over the next few months, we all noticed how much Bill was changing, and it wasn't for the better.

"Krystina, do you know what's going on with Bill? I mean, I know you guys don't talk anymore, but any ideas?" Skylar asked me.

"How would I know what's going on with him if I don't talk to him? It's not my problem anyway, but I'm guessing it probably has something to do his french whore of a girlfriend," I said, shrugging as I continued to my tent.

"Why do you have such a problem with her? She seems nice enough."

"Her and I go way back. We've never liked each other and I doubt it's going to change. Ever."

"How far back?"

"Someone is awfully nosy today. Are you writing a biography?" I snapped.

"No need to get bitchy, jeez." Skylar walked away, not wanting to deal with the shitty attitude I seemed to get anytime even said his name.

 _Speak of the devil..._

On my way back to my tent, I walked past Bill who smelled distinctly of French Whore. I couldn't help but make some sort of smart ass comment.

"You smell like your little French whore! Did she stop by for a quickie?" I laughed as I walked into my tent and sat down on my bed arguing with Bitcherella.

 _You shouldn't be so mean to him! You'll never get him away from her that way! You're crazy! You should go crawling on your knees and BEG him to be your alpha!_

"How many times do we have to go over this, you stupid wolf! I don't want him, he doesn't want me so GET OVER IT!"

 _Yes you do, you can't lie to me. I can see inside your head, remember?_

"SHUT UP!"

"Talking to yourself, are you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. What do you want, Fleur?"

"Oh, so you'll say my name now, eh? I'm not the French whore?"

"You are, don't worry. Now what do you want?"

"You need to stop this little obsession you have with Bill."

"I do NOT have an obsession with Bill."

"You may not, but your little wolf does."

"Good thing my little wolf doesn't control me. She just whispers little things in my ear then I tell her to fuck off," I said as I rolled my eyes. "be glad I don't let her control me. She told me to kill you the today." That seemed to be a mistake to say.

"Your eyes...your eyes are turning gold!' Fleur said as she backed away. I heard myself laugh...but it wasn't my voice. Shit, Bitcherella had taken over.

 _"You dirty French whore...you really think you deserve Bill? You really think you can change him to be your perfect specimen of a man? Oh, you are dumber than I thought, you dirty little whore. Bill will never be fully yours."_

"He already is, you filthy wolf! I am only changing him for the better!"

 _"Changing him for the better? Do you know what his scars mean to him?"_

"Nothing but hideous marks."

 _"No, he sees them as a sign of_ _ **STRENGHTH**_ _, a sign that he could make it through anything. Did you stop and think about him at all when you told him you wanted him to get rid of them?"_ Fleur said nothing. _"What about him turning down jobs he would have LOVED to do. For example, Kyrstina took a seriously dangerous job that Bill was offered first. He turned it down because it was 'too dangerous for his taste.' Nothing is too dangerous for Bill Weasley."_

"I just want him to be safe! These dangerous jobs...they could get him killed!"

 _"You know nothing about him, do you? Tell me, when is his birthday?"_

"July 22nd."

 _"Wrong. April 24_ _th_ _. What's his favorite color?"_

"Blue, of course."

 _"Wrong again. It's green."_

"These are just tiny little details, they don't matter. I know the important things!"

 _"Oh, like the number in his bank account? I wish he could just see past the blond hair, blue eyes, and long eyes, but then again, he is a man. They're not exactly known for their intelligence. Setting intelligence aside, Bill's wolf will drive him to Krystina. He may be fighting it already. He will see passed your beauty and decide he likes brunettes better."_ After that, Bitcherella let me be in charge again. I was shocked to see Bill standing behind Fleur.

"Your little things don't matter, Krystina! I'm pregnant!" I laughed.

"I know you are, but it's not Bill's!"

"Of course it's mine!" He said, completely ignoring the conversation he had overheard.

"Veelas and werewolves can't have children," I said like it was common knowledge.

"Our blood is watered down enough that it doesn't matter," Fleur said. I couldn't believe Bill didn't hear the panic in her voice. It didn't seem to matter. The pregnancy made Bill outrageously happy and even Bitcherella didn't want to ruin the moment for him.

"While I am somewhat happy for Bill, I must tell you to both get out of my tent. You both smell like French whores, and it isn't pleasant.

The next night was the full moon and once again I found myself suffering through my transformations as I screamed, cried and howled and while I wished a Knight in Shining Armor would come save me, he never came. I suffered alone and I woke up alone, my muscles cramping and screaming in agony as I stood to get ready for the day. I had a horrific migraine and Lena had decided to cut me off of pain potions saying I was addicted to them, obviously she had no idea what she was talking about.

I headed off to work with that huge migraine, which was a bad idea. Curses and migraines don't get along since migraines distract you. I was sent home an hour into my shift after I managed to have a centuries old vase fall on my head and shattering on the floor. My supervisor (Jane Monroe) wasn't mad in the least and quickly repaired it. I was told to take a couple of days off, that I had earned it with everything I had been doing- the extra hours, research that others could have been doing, etc.

When I arrived at the apparation point, I was surprised to see Bill standing there waiting for me.

"What do you want Bill?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That Fleur was pregnant."

"You didn't smell the change or hear the extra heart beat? You're losing your touch!"

"I am not, I just wasn't paying attention, your conversation before hand kind of distracted me. How do you know all of that about me?"

"Bill, if you already knew how I knew she was pregnant why the hell did you ask me how I did it? I'm seriously questioning your intelligence more than I was before."

"Whatever. How did you know all of that stuff about me?"

"Because I actually paid attention to our conversations. We celebrated your birthday and we used to talk about the dumbest things. What do you want, Bill? I'm tired, extremely sore, I have a headache, and I want to take a nap, so get to the point."

"Full moon that bad?"

"The worse yet, but shit happens."

"You were right, you know."

"About what?"  
"Everything. Fleur was changing me into what she thinks is a perfect man and I was letting her take away the things I love doing."

"That's nice and all, but I have a nap to take."

 _Listen to him! Maybe he's about to confess his undying love for you!_

"Shut up!" I muttered to Bitcherella.

"We need to talk, Krystina!"

"No we don't! I've got nothing to say to you!"  
 _If you won't say it, I will_.

"Krystina...you need to get to your tent. Your eyes are turning gold."

"That's where I've been trying to go, but you stopped me! Yeah, my eyes are turning gold. It's not like I'm going to kill you. Bitcherlla would kill me," I said before she took control of me compltely.

 _"Follow me!"_ I heard a voice say out loud. It came out of my mouth, but it was not my voice, Bitcherella had taken control. Bill said nothing, just followed me into my tent where he took a seat on the fold up chair in the corner.

 _"We have things to discuss, William."_

"Like what?"

 _"Like why poor Krystina here keeps getting punished."_

"What do you mean, punished?"

 _"On the full moon, she has back and forth full body transformations. It's not very good for her heart. I had to stop for awhile, her heart almost stopped beating!"_

"What do I have to do with any of this?"

 _"You are her alpha male, maybe her mate. She needs to have someone to rely on...to take care of her...you and I both know that. Your wolf is telling you the same thing._

"What it is going on?" The French whore asked as she walked in. "I was looking for you Bill. Why are you in here?"  
 _"We are having a conversation, whore. One that does not involve you, so take yourself and your stench out of my home."_

Fleur left, glaring at me as she stomped out.

"What do I need to do?" Bill asked Bitcherella.

 _"Leave Fleur, first of all. That baby is not yours, Bill. You have no obligation to it. You know deep down you don't love her and she's not what you want. And you know the baby isn't yours. You're no idiot, William. Use your nose."_

"I'll do it tomorrow."

 _"Do it now. She's standing outside listening."_

"Tomorrow."

 _"You don't seem to have much of a problem leaving her in her...condition."_

"Her condition can kiss my ass. I know the baby isn't mine."

 _"Then why do you stay?"_

"She gorgeous."

 _"Oh, men and your tiny little brains."_

I was able to take back control at this point, most likely due to anger.

"Forget about it, Bill. Keep your French whore and let's both move on, yeah? I'll be moving over the weekend anyway."

"Moving?"

 _I thought we decided against that, Krystina._

"I took the job at the museum you turned down. I ended up getting offered a permanent position and took that as well. No need for me to stay at camp anymore."

 _If you want to live through the next full moon, I suggest staying here_

"Well, congrats," he said before walking out of the tent. He didn't sound to happy, and I didn't feel like analyzing his attitude problem so I drowned my thoughts in a sea of fire whiskey, successfully getting Bitcherella to keep her thoughts to herself.

Against my inner wolf's wishes, I moved. Much to her dismay, Cole was the one to help me, Bill hadn't spoken to me since the night he left my tent, nor had I seen him wandering around as he usually did. I chalked it up to him being with his French whore. Cole stayed for a few drinks as we unpacked the kitchen and I was shocked to find him so hilarious. He had been so stupid and immature just a few short months ago.

"Alright, I heard this from my god daughter...well...read it in a letter..." I said, slurring my words heavily. "It's so stupid it's funny!"

"Tell me!"

"Two muffins are in an oven. One muffin says to the other one Hey! It's getting kind of hot in here! The other muffin says HOLY SHIT A TALKING MUFFIN!" I said before laughing so hard I fell off of the chair I had been sitting in. (By the way, that is my favorite joke of all time.)

"Need some help down there?" He asked, his words just as slurred as mine.

"Nope, just come down here. It'll hurt less when you fall."

"That makes no sense!"

"We're drunk, of course it does. Tell me a joke!"

"Okay, this one is just as dumb as yours."

"HEY! You never laughed at mine! You could at least faked it!"

"That's what she said."

"Seriously?"

"Okay, so a grasshopper is walking down the street."

"Grasshoppers don't _walk_ , the hop. If they _walked,_ they would be called Grass _walkers._ " I interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"That's what he said."

"ANYWAY... a grasshopper is _hopping_ down a sidewalk when someone stops him and says You know, they have a drink named after you. The grasshopper says...they have a drink named Steve?"

"Grasshoppers don't talk."

"Neither do muffins. Hey, you didn't laugh at mine!"

"I was too busy thinking grasshoppers don't walk or talk."

"You could have at least faked it!"

"How many women have you said that to?" I asked before I started rolling around, clutching my sides from so much laughing.

"You're apartment is tiny."

"Yeah well, so is your.." a hand closed over my mouth before I could finish my sentense. I licked the hand.

"Gross!" Cole said as he wiped his hand off on his jeans.

"I was going to say _brain_ , you perv!"

 _This isn't right, you know. You should be laughing with Bill, not with this sad excuse of a man. He's weak, he'll never be able to handle us. He'll run away the first full moon!_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled suddenly, covering my ears with my hands.

"Wha..."

"No, not you...the stupid wolf in my head! She won't shut up! It's always Bill this and Bill that blah blah blah Boo hoo! He's with Fleur! It's driving me CRAZY Cole! Fucking INSANE!"

"How do you usually shut her up?" He asked, making an attempt at normal conversation not tha the was questioning my sanity and a bit afraid.

"THIS!' I said, waving the now empty bottle of fire whiskey around. "But she won't shut up! Why? Because you're not Bill. I'm not allowed to have any fun with anyone but Bill. You can't spend time with Cole because he's not Bill. You shouldn't take the new, better paying job that you like more because Bill won't be there! Who cares about your life if Bill's not in it!?" I started crying. "It's not _fair_!"

"Do you want me to go get Bill? He seems to be the only solution to the problem. I won't be offended, promise."

"No! Don't get him! _I_ don't want him, the stupid _wolf_ does! It doesn't matter anyway. The full moon is in a couple days and she'll probably kill me anyway."

"What?"

"Never mind, Cole. You wouldn't understand. There anymore alcohol left? Chocolate?"

"Sorry, we finished it off, and I didn't see any chocolate when we were unpacking the kitchen."

"Fucking wolf had to go and spoil the fun."

"She does have bad timing," he said as he wiped away my tears. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "She'll just have to come to terms that Bill's not here...but I am if you want me to be."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"Cole Williams, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll be your girlfriend whether Bitcherella likes it or not. On the first date, you better bring me chocolate. Fuck flowers, bring me chocolate, werewolves love chocolate."

He headed home soon after that while I decided to stay on the floor until the room stopped spinning. I ended up passing out in front of the fireplace. The last thought before my brain went blank was...I miss Bill, no I don't god damn it!

 **Don't forget to leave a review! -Sally-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Full Moon From Hell**

 **A/n: Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed, etc. Special thanks to BlackMidnight13 for being my soundboard and encouraging me not to give up on this story!**

 **Italics are inner wolves talking, bold italics is the person responding to inner wolf.**

 **Bill's POV**

Cole came back the morning after helping Krystina leave and seemed to have a perma-smile on his face. I couldn't stop myself from getting jealous and possessive over K and to make it worse, it was how _I_ felt, not Fido(my inner wolf), which is why I had the sudden urge to punch Cole in the face. I stopped him as he made his way over to his tent.

"So, what are you so happy about, Cole?"

"Oh, I asked Krystina out last night, and she said yes."

"She'd never say yes! She can't stand you!"  
"Well, apparently she changed her mind after I helped her unpack the kitchen. We had a few drinks, joked around, then passed out on the floor."

"You asked her out when she was drunk?"

"Yeah, why are you so interested in her all of a sudden? Last I knew you hated her."

I punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

I didn't reply, I just walked away. Fido was happy and I felt much better. When I made it back to my tent, Fido decided to let himself known and strike up a little conversation with me.

 _You know, you should probably leave Fleur if you want to get Krystina back. You said you would, so why haven't you done it yet?"_

 _ **I don't know, I just haven't gotten around to it.**_

 _You_ _ **do**_ _want Krystina, correct?_

 _ **Yeah. I'm sick of fighting just to spite you. Yeah, I want her.**_

 _Then maybe you should go figure out a way to get her before things between her and that idiot get any further._

 _ **I know, I know. The problem is that I have no idea how to do it. She hates me!**_

 __ _Believe me, William, she does not hate you. She is fighting her wolf like you fought me._

 _ **And she's even more stubborn than I am.**_

 **** _Hurry up and figure out how to get her back. She might not make it full the next full moon if you don't._

 ** _I know. I'm scared for her._**

 **** _Me too. Let's go visit your soon to be ex, shall we?_

 ****I apparated to Shell Cottage after getting all the sand and sweat off of myself and set off on a search for Fleur. What I found made my life immensely easier as I found her beneath one of our neighbors. I laughed, told her to pack her shit and get out, and that we were over. She was none to happy that I found the situation funny instead of being outraged.

"You find this funny? The love of your life cheating on you is funny?"

"Fleur, you are far from the love of my life and yes this is hilarious. I had just come over for a visit to break up with you and tell you to get your shit and get out. You just made it a lot easier on me."

"How DARE you!"

"I'm Bill by the way. Did Fleur tell you she's pregnant with your child?"

"WHAT?" the man yelled at Fleur. "You...your...You're on your own, blondie!" I shook my head, disappointed that the man had run for the hills and could only hope that he would take responsibility for his actions or she would find someone else.

"See, you saw that! He has left me to fend for myself and now you are throwing me out of our home!?"

"Our home? _Our_ home?"

"Yes, darling. Our home."

"More like MY home. Before there's anymore drama, Fleur, pack up your stuff and get out. Go stay with your parents or something. You're not welcome here anymore. I'll be back on Saturday to make sure you're gone. If you're not gone by then I'll be bring aurors in to deal with the matter. Understand?"

"Oui."

 **Krystina's POV**

I woke up hung over to the smell of bacon, eggs, and orange juice. I smiled, but stood up too quickly and ended up in a mad rush to the bathroom. Once cleaned up, I took one of the hang over potions I kept in the medicine cabinet above the sink.

 _This is why you shouldn't drink, Krystina._

 _ **Oh stuff it. You're the reason I drink.**_

 __ _I wouldn't push you so much if you would just stop fighting me._

 _ **I wouldn't fight you if you just used common sense. Not everything can be solved by growling.**_

 __ _You'd be surprised._

"Good morning, sleepy head," Cole said as he plopped down a plate full of breakfast items in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him as I dug in. Shortly after breakfast, Cole headed back to camp and I got ready for work. I was in a good mood when I arrived which kind of freaked my supervisor out.

"What? I can't be in a good mood?" I said, grinning at her.

"Of course you can, we're just more used to you being...well..."

"Moody? Bitchy?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to be working on today? I have my paperwork done, so I'd be happy to help."

"Actually, I think I'm going to tackle that sarcophagus today. It's been lying around forever, I think it's time to take a crack at it."

"Are you sure? I mean that could do some major damage. We can call in another curse breaker if you're not up to it."

"Of course I'm up to it. If you want to help, there's a few books down that just came in that need to be gone through."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything!"

I set about doing some diagnostic spells then some research on the curse and discovered I needed another person to perform the counter-curse.

"Hey, Jane! Still up to help me with this?"

"Yeah," she said as she jogged over to me. "What do you need?"

"This curse will take two people to beak through it. It'll take some massive and complicated wand work, you up to it?"

"Um...I can do small stuff no problem...but I'm a little too out of practice for something this big."

"Thanks for the honesty. I really don't want to end up turned inside out."

"I'll tell Max to get someone in to help out."

"Thanks for that. Hopefully he'll pick someone competent. The last person who worked down here was an idiot."

"That she was. Elizabeth was just useless. I'll tell you what, why don't you just take the day off and rest up for tomorrow."

"Works for me. Oh, just wanted to remind you that after tomorrow I won't be back in until Saturday."

"Fully moon and all, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you tomorrow! Go hang out with that Cole guy you were telling me about at lunch.

"If he's not working, that's the plan," I said with a chuckle as I headed to the apparation point. I arrived in my apartment and took a quick shower before sending an owl to Cole.

 **Hey Cole,**

 **I got off work early, so stop by if you're free. Hope to see you soon**

 **-Krystina**

Half an hour later, there was a knock on my door and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on in, Cole, door's unlocked!" He walked in, smile on his face even though he was sporting a black eye.

"What the hell happened there," I asked as he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Bill."

"Why the hell did he punch you?"

"We were talking about you, he got mad and punched me. I'm not sure why. Last I knew he hated you."

"That's just stupid. Next time you see him, punch him in the face and tell him it's a present from me." That earned me a chuckle from Cole who stood up, pulling me up with him.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked me.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"How about I take you out to dinner?"

"Or we could just hang out here, order food, and watch a movie."

"Which would you rather do?"

"Hang out here. If we go out I'd have to put something other than pajama pants on."

"Then we'll hang out here. You pick out the food and I'll choose the movie. How did you end up getting a TV to work here anyway?"

"Talent," I said as I went through a list of restaurants. "There! Asian Cafe (actual restaurant)."

"What's Underworld about?"

"Vampires that kill werewolves."

"Seriously? How can you watch it?"

"I dunno, some of the actors are pretty good looking."

"Should I be jealous?" He asked, kissing me on the cheek after walking over to me.

"Oh, extremely."

We did end up getting Chinese food, but the movie went unwatched as clothes came off.

The next morning, we went our separate ways after breakfast with him going back to camp and me going back to the museum. When I arrived, Skylar was there waiting for me by my boss's office.

"So, you're my help, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it. They wouldn't have hired me for the job if I couldn't."

"Fair enough. Well, let's get down there so I can give you the jist of what's going on with it."

"You know, Bill has been acting weird since you left."

"Why would I care?"

"I don't know, I just thought you should know. He got pissed and almost tore Cole's head off when they took your tent down. I think he might like you. He's been awfully moody. The goblins are getting awfully sick of it, you know. I don't know what his problem is, but if his attitude doesn't change he'll end up unemployed. I think it has something to do with that girl he's dating, you know, the blonde one? Whenever she's around he gets really stressed out like he doesn't want her there but won't tell her to leave. I think he misses you, everyone thinks his attitude problem is because he misses you. I mean, think of it this way, even though the two of you claimed not to like each other, you were the best team of curse breakers Gringotts had ever employed. There wasn't a single curse the two of you couldn't break! I don't think you really hated each other anyway. There was just something pushing you apart. Probably being part werewolf. Was that why you said you didn't like him? I thought werewolves lived in packs."

"I don't care about Bill, Skylar and werewolf business is just that, werewolf business. Can we get to work now? We need to be completely focused or we'll end up inside out, got it?"

"Right."

An hour later, we finally made it through the curse, but not without some close calls. I was just glad it was over with so we could pop the thing open and see what was inside. Skylar was sent back to camp while Max and Jane came over to help me open it.

"This is amazing!" Max said as we pulled jewel after jewel out of it. I had to agree, everything was beautiful even full of dust, grime, and pieces of a dead Pharaoh. By the time everything was cleaned, I was exhausted physically and mentally and was once again sent home. After another quick reminder that I wouldn't be back until Saturday I apparated home, showered then passed out for the night, but not before yet another of the frequent 'discussions' with Bitcherella.

 _I don't understand why you're messing around with Cole when you should be trying to get with Bill._

 ** _I'm messing around with Cole because I like him._**

 _Well, you should stop it._

 ** _Why?_**

 **** _Because if you don't...you might not make it through the next full moon._

 ** _You're seriously threatening to kill me if I don't hook up with Bill?_**

 **** _Yes, so you better figure out how to get him._

That was the end of the conversation and I was terrified. There was no way I could get Bill by Thursday, no matter how much I could try. I grabbed my head and started panicking before I noticed a letter sitting on the kitchen table. It was from Fleur

 **Krystina,**

 **You may be wondering why I am writing to you even after our arguments and blatant dislike of each other.**

 **I've written to inform you that I have left Bill due to him yelling _your_ name the last time we made love. As such, Bill is now single and you are welcome to him if you wish.**

 **Regards,**

 **Miss Delacour**

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was telling me a load of shit. I had known her long enough to know that's how it happened. The baby she was carrying was not Bill's, so my assumption was that he caught her with her 'baby daddy.'

 _See, he is under no commitment now. He is fair game! You miss him anyway. You know you want to see him._

I didn't even bother arguing with her, yes I had missed him and it pissed me off to no end that _I_ was feeling it, not Bitcherlla, but I was way too worried about my survival to give a damn about what I was actually feeling at the moment and do what needed to be done. I felt horrible about what would happen with Cole and I, but it was either get rid of Cole or die and I sure as hell wasn't going to sacrifice myself just to avoid hurting someone's feelings. I sighed and leaned on the counter, my head in my hands. Now all I had to do was to figure out how to get the damned red-head to like me.

Unfortunately for me, Thursday came and I was no closer to getting with Bill than I had been before. I knew I was in for a rough ride and really wasn't sure if I would make it through the night or not. I hoped Bitcherella had been bluffing, but something told me she wasn't. I sat on the floor in the living room, watching the flames dancing in the fire place as I waited for the moon to rise.

Either the moon had risen earlier than expected or Bitcherella hadn't been bluffing. My transformations were the worst they had ever been, being so frequent that my heart couldn't keep up. The only things rushing through my mind were how much pain I was in and that there was no way I was going to survive the night. I screamed until I had no voice.

 **Cole's POV**

 ****Things with Krystina had been going great. I really liked her and spending time with her. I decided I'd drop by before the moon rose to drop off some chocolate. She had told me that she always wanted chocolate the day after the full moon. I smiled as I apparated to the front door of her apartment, but panicked as I heard the screams coming from inside. I quickly opened the door only to see Krystina turning into a monster over and over again while she screamed. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I was safe so I ran out, locked the door behind me and went back to camp.

"Where's Bill?" I asked the first person I saw. He shrugged. I kept questioning people and it seemed no one knew where he was. I finally went to his tent and saw him sitting on his head sipping on a butter beer.

"What the fuck do you want, Cole?" He snapped. It wasn't his normal voice, it was like his body had been taken over by someone...something..else.

"Krystina," I said, trying to catch my breath from all the running I had done.

"What about her?"

"She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble."

"She's screaming and twitching and her body is transforming...I don't know what to do!"

"You do nothing. Stay at camp, it's not safe for you to be there, you idiot! Why the fuck is she transforming so early anyway?" The last part he said to himself before disappearing.

 **Bill's POV**

When I got to her apartment, Krystina was still and looked like a corpse lying on the floor. She was pale and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Krystina..." I whispered as I knelt beside her. "Krystina can you hear me?" I said a little louder.

 _"I thought you'd never get here, William."_

I knew that voice. It was the voice of her inner wolf.

"Well, I'm here now."

 _Don't worry, she's still alive...barely. I can smell your fear._

"Stop this!" I shouted as another transformation deformed her body.

 _"You know the conditions."_

"I left Fleur, what do you want from me?" I got no answer from the wolf, but found myself curling around the poor girl who was as cold as death. Once Bitcherella stopped the transformations, I carried her into her bed, changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in before I stripped down to my boxers and slid in to bed next to her. I pulled her against me, my chest to her back, before kissing the top of your head.

"You're okay now," I said quietly. "I'm here."

"Bill?" I heard her say quietly.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, no accusations, arguments, and hostility in her voice.

"Cole came and got me. He said you were in trouble."

"Ah, so Bill to the rescue."

"Yeah. You're not mad that I'm here, are you?"

"Not at all. Bitcherella said that if you didn't show up, she'd kill me...so thank you for coming."

Her voice was hoarse and barely there as she spoke. I pulled her tight to me and I could almost feel the smile on her face.

"I talked to Bitcherella," I told her.

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing but the usual."

"Oh. So are you?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean for us then?"

"You'll be breaking up with Cole, that's for sure."

"I know."

"Other than that...I don't know."

"Oh."

"Expecting something else?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping..."

"That'd we'd start dating?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to hide her blush.

"If that's what you want, then yes. Fido has been trying to get me to ask you out for ages."

"Fido? That's what you named your inner wolf."

"Better than Bitcherella," I said, chuckling.

 **Krystina's POV**

Bitcherella was doing a happy dance in the back of my brain as I laid curled up with my new alpha male and I was pretty happy myself. His body language and scent told me he was happy with the arrangement especially after we agreed to be in an exclusive relationship.

"You know, Cole was never good enough for you anyway."

"Why's that?"

"He would never understand what you go through every month, he'd never be able to handle it. Yes, he can handle you're moodiness, but there's no way he could handle you on a full moon. He'd never be able to comfort you like this and make you stop hurting."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," he said, chuckling quietly. I rolled over, resting my head on his chest.

"Were you fighting Fido as much as I was fighting Bitcherella?"

"Probably."

"Why?"  
"Because I was with Fleur and thought I loved her. Why were you fighting?"  
"I don't like having to rely on anyone. I like dealing with my own shit myself. I don't like _needing_ someone. Turns out I was wrong, I guess." He kissed my forehead.

"Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"I've got steak in the fridge."

"Sounds perfect."

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
